


Swing Set

by Zacksy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, Kiss as a Distraction, M/M, Surprise Party, Tumblr Prompt, and why does it fit so well, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/pseuds/Zacksy
Summary: “Mean!” Oikawa pouted, but it didn’t last long until his lips spread into a grin again. “So?”“So what?” Iwaizumi deadpanned as he retrieved his jacket and pushed it in with the rest of his clothes. Future Iwaizumi will have to deal with the mess he made. When he looked back up, Oikawa had crossed his arms in front of him, lower lip pushed out almost comically.“What are your plans?” Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently on the floor but Iwaizumi just cocked his eyebrow unimpressed.





	Swing Set

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for "Kiss as a distraction"!

As soon as the rest of the team left the club room, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure anymore if this was a good idea. Like, yes, he considered himself Oikawa’s closest friend and they pretty much were always the last ones to leave and spent the rest of the day together. However, considering Iwaizumi had to make an effort to not let Oikawa go home, Iwaizumi questioned his ability to pretend normalcy.

“You still not ready, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa singsonged and out of reflex, Iwaizumi threw his jacket at him.

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” Grunting, he put the rest of his sportswear in his bag.

“Mean!” Oikawa pouted, but it didn’t last long until his lips spread into a grin again. “So?”

“So what?” Iwaizumi deadpanned as he retrieved his jacket and pushed it in with the rest of his clothes. Future Iwaizumi will have to deal with the mess he made. When he looked back up, Oikawa had crossed his arms in front of him, lower lip pushed out almost comically.

“What are your plans?” Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently on the floor but Iwaizumi just cocked his eyebrow unimpressed.

“What’s up with you? Dunno,” shrugging Iwaizumi left the club room, waiting for Oikawa to follow him. There weren’t many choices, he realized. They couldn’t go to eat something, even though they both were probably pretty hungry after training. Neither could they just go home, that was the whole point in “distracting Oikawa from going home” plan, Hanamaki and Matsukawa so graciously came up and pushed onto Iwaizumi.

Oikawa walked out the door, pulling it close after him before locking it. He turned the doorknob two times to be sure it was closed, then made a half-turn facing Iwaizumi again, this time with a small scowl.

“Iwa-chan. You know what date today is. Don’t play dumb with me.”

Iwaizumi shrugged again and started descending the stairs. “It’s Thursday, right? Did I forget something?” Unable to hold back, Iwaizumi’s lips split into a grin. Thankfully he had already turned his back to Oikawa, who stumped after him, shoving his shoulder playfully.

“Treat me to dinner!” He whined, pressing his shoulder between Iwaizumi’s shoulder plates. With a grunt, Iwaizumi straightened, pushing Oikawa away from him.

“Why should I? I’m not even hungry.”

“Liar!” Pointing his finger almost right up his nose, Oikawa made a disbelieving face. “You’re the hungriest person after training I know! And you know _I_ am super hungry after working out, so don’t you dare play this card.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip. Oikawa knew him too well. And he _was_ hungry, for god’s sake. Why did they have to plan a dinner for his birthday party at his place anyway? That was the stupidest idea their teammates could have come up with. But he probably was even more stupid that he agreed to that in the first place.

“Wanna have some ice cream then?” Iwaizumi relented. They both needed something in their stomach and having the convenience store on their way home was pretty … convenient. Apparently making the right choice, Oikawa beamed at him.

“Your treat!” Smiling, Oikawa skipped ahead.

“Oi!” Iwaizumi made a few big steps, catching up. “I never agreed to that!” But, oh, did he know he would comply either way. When did he not? Okay, granted, Iwaizumi is known for denying Oikawa lots of fun and slacking off but if someone paid more attention, they would certainly notice how Iwaizumi was weak to give Oikawa everything he needed to be happy.

That included buying Oikawa ice cream after training on a hot summer day, regardless of it being Oikawa’s birthday. He would have done it any day.

It was the end of the term, most of the students already in the mood for summer vacation to start and crowding the convenience store. Iwaizumi and Oikawa pressed through the aisles, stopping in front of the small freezer to decide which icecream should satisfy their immediate hunger.

Iwaizumi didn’t have to think for long, grabbing the vanilla popsicle and with a side glance to Oikawa picked up the mint-chocolate one for him. They both were too predictive, but they didn’t care. They got in line with all the other students, ignoring the chatter and paid as fast as possible to flee the growing heat in the store.

Outside wasn’t any cooler but at least they could breathe. Unwrapping their ice cream, they set a leisurely pace down the street. Almost in a panic, Iwaizumi realized that they were on their way home.

“Wanna stop by the playground?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could think it through. Oikawa cocked both his eyebrows as he bit into his popsicle. (Who even did that?!)

“Iwa-chan, are you finally acknowledging your inner child?”

Iwaizumi made a side step, making Oikawa trip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With a satisfied smirk, Iwaizumi took a right turn at the next intersection. The playground wasn’t far from their homes, it was one of their meeting places to play when they were younger. Most of the time they just ran across the street to each other, but whenever someone wasn’t home or had something to do, they ended up meeting at the playground before starting a new adventure.

When they were only a few meters away from the playground, Oikawa suddenly sprinted ahead and jumped over the small fence.

“First!” Triumphantly Oikawa punched the air, grinning at Iwaizumi with the smuggest grin he could muster. Iwaizumi made a disgusted face in response.

“Congrats, you sprinted 5 meters, are you proud of yourself?”

“Very, so.” Spinning around, Oikawa pointed to the swings. “Wanna bet who can jump the highest?”

Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was just daunting him, but again, who was he to deny Oikawa any request?

“You’re on, Trashykawa.”

They both ran over to the swings, bags thrown to the side before jumping on it. Pushing themselves from the ground, they gained height pretty fast. Oikawa was laughing loudly next to him, making Iwaizumi feel a familiar buzzing in his stomach.

“On three!” Oikawa yelled as if Iwaizumi couldn’t have heard him otherwise.

“Three!” Iwaizumi started the count down.

“Two!” Oikawa continued with the next push.

“One!” Iwaizumi bit his lip to suppress his grin.

“Go!”

They both let go of the swing when they were at their highest, soaring through the air toward the setting sun. It was only for one or two seconds, but Iwaizumi felt so alive at that moment. Crashing down on the grass, they rolled off their momentum until they stopped breathless facing each other.

“I win!” Oikawa declared, still laughing breathlessly. Iwaizumi felt his breath being caught as well, but for a whole other reason.

“Why?!” Trying to sound angry, Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows but the grin on his lips betrayed his joy.

“Because it’s my birthday!”

“It’s your birthday?”

“Iwa-chan!”

They snickered, pushing their heads together until they were full out laughing again. Iwaizumi rolled back on his back, wiping away a tear from laughing too hard. Oikawa sat up next to him, dusting himself off.

“Well, let’s go home. It’s already late and I am _really_ hungry.”

Iwaizumi sighed, pulling out his cellphone to check the time. It was already half-past seven, the agreed time, but just when he wanted to pocket his cellphone again, a text message popped up.

**Matsukawa**  
We need 15 more minutes!!  
forgot the candles!!

Iwaizumi suppressed a groan, mind already racing for any white lie to hold off going home. But, alas, he knew pretty much himself that thinking wasn’t his forte so he let his body do the work. His hand jerked out before his mind caught up, grabbing Oikawa’s sleeve and pulling him down again. With so much force, Oikawa fell down on Iwaizumi, catching himself with his other forearm next to his head.

“Ack! Iwa-chan what was th-“

Iwaizumi’s hands relocated on Oikawa’s collar, pulling him down which resulted in Oikawa losing his balance and crashing their lips together. They both grunted, teeth clacking but Iwaizumi didn’t let go. As if in apology, he softened the kiss, moving their lips against each other until Oikawa sighed, holding Iwaizumi’s face in turn.

After a few seconds, they regained their rhythm and Oikawa pushed his lower lip between Iwaizumi’s lips, biting slightly at them. In response, Iwaizumi sucked on Oikawa’s lower lip which he presented to willingly. Oikawa’s hands tightened in Iwaizumi’s hair, holding on to not lose himself. They caught their breath every now and then, turning their heads from right to left and kissing each other until their lips were swollen.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa finally managed breathlessly. “What…?”

Iwaizumi reluctantly opened his eyes, heart skipping when he looked up at Oikawa’s stupid kissed face, eyes glassy and lips rosy. Granting himself another chaste kiss, Iwaizumi looked away. His face started to heat when he realized what he had done. Clearing his throat, he let go of Oikawa’s collar, smoothing it slightly.

“Happy birthday, I guess.”

“You guess?!” Oikawa sat up, straddling Iwaizumi’s legs and crossing his arms. “What does that mean?”

“Well”, Iwaizumi raked his brain for an answer that didn’t sound as made up as it was going to be, “you won in our swing match. This is your price.” Wow.

“Wow.” Oikawa sounded as unimpressed as his inner voice, but he didn’t wince, so that was that. “Getting kissed by my boyfriend on my birthday requires to win at a swing contest?”

“It was your choice dating someone as tactless as me.” Iwaizumi shrugged but felt his face flame up again. This was all so stupid.

Oikawa sighed, letting his arms dangle free again. “Well, I did that.” Leaning down and kissing Iwaizumi’s pouting mouth, Oikawa grinned. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Then he stood up, offering Iwaizumi a hand who huffed before taking it. Iwaizumi glanced at his phone again as they grabbed their bags, 7.45 pm, perfect. Letting out a breath in relief, Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa with his shoulder.

“Hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“Oh, suddenly you decide to allow us food? How graciously of you!” Oikawa laughed, letting himself being pushed.

“Just shut up.” Though he was grunting, Iwaizumi felt a smile tug at his lips.

They reached Iwaizumi’s home in less than two minutes, an unspoken agreement to go to Iwaizumi because that’s what they always did. The sun was almost down, some lights were already turned on and from within the house, there were loud noises to be heard. Talk about being subtle, Iwaizumi thought to himself. Well, as long as Oikawa was surprised, their plan worked.

Oikawa put his hand on the handle since he stopped ringing the bell when he was like 8, but before he pushed the door open, he glanced over his shoulder, pinning Iwaizumi with a smug glare.

“Did you think you were discreet?” He half-whispered, making Iwaizumi freeze. “Glancing at your phone and then kissing me? Iwa-chan, prepare yourself for revenge for only kissing me as a distraction.” With a wink, he opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/pointyhatwitch) and [tumblr](https://pointy-hat-witch.tumblr.com) to stay up to date with my stuff! :D


End file.
